theangelsgamefandomcom-20200215-history
Skype Log
This needs to be up. Will edit entry properly later. -Verdett : 10:19:25 PM Verdett: does this make it any easier? : 10:19:38 PM Cougar Draven: It should. Skype is much less terrible than Facebook Chat. : 10:20:02 PM Josh Rallus: BETTER. : 10:22:05 PM Verdett: you guys just remind me since you know this better than i do, where the dreamer and the collector already mentioned? : 10:22:21 PM Shaggy Buddy Snaps: Collector, no : 10:22:58 PM Verdett: right i remember dreamer, you sure about collector? : 10:23:09 PM Shaggy Buddy Snaps: Not to my knowledge : 10:23:13 PM Verdett: draven? : 10:23:18 PM Shaggy Buddy Snaps: ... Has the collector been mentioned : 10:23:21 PM Cougar Draven: Beyond me as of yet. : 10:24:06 PM Verdett: well we can pretty much place who is who with ease, except since the game has changed and pieces have divided etc, im not sure? : 10:24:29 PM Shaggy Buddy Snaps: Verdett. : 10:24:51 PM Verdett: that is my name : 10:25:21 PM Verdett: ...? : 10:28:42 PM Verdett: obviously we are missing something that has been right in front of us this whole time, and we have all the answers, can you shed any light onto what that may be Dweller? : 10:29:19 PM Cougar Draven: When can an "i" also be an "x"? : 10:35:06 PM Josh Rallus: Lbh xabj gung gurer ner yvzvgf gb gur nafjref V nz crezvggrq gb tvir haqre ure ehyrf. Gung juvpu unf orra fgngrq nf n evqqyr be n chmmyr unf orra fgngrq nf fhpu sbe n ernfba. Nf gur Xrrcre unf pbzr gb haqrefgnaq zber naq zber, gur yvzvgngvbaf ba zl fcrrpu unir erprqrq, ohg rira jvgu uvf erpragyl tnvarq "haqrefgnaqvat", jr unir abg lrg ernpurq n cbvag bs pbzcyrgr bcraarff. : 10:36:03 PM Josh Rallus: I LONG TOSPEAK FREELY. : 10:37:38 PM Cougar Draven: Yes, I've noticed that you do communicate more straight-forwardly in the recent weeks. : 10:39:39 PM Verdett: now if only we could do something to make it so that you could talk freely... : 10:39:53 PM Cougar Draven: That's the thing, we can. : 10:39:55 PM Cougar Draven: I'm sure of it. : 10:40:04 PM Cougar Draven: And we have all the necessary pieces to this puzzlee. : 10:40:17 PM Cougar Draven: We just haven't put them together the right way yet. : 10:40:23 PM Verdett: that pretty much what i was getting at : 10:42:34 PM Cougar Draven: Dweller, what can you tell me about who you are? : 10:46:33 PM Josh Rallus: V jnf obea jvgu ab anzr, zl cneragf chavfurq sbe zl ovegu. V jnf qnzarq, lrg hanoyr gb qvr nf zl syrfu sryy. : 10:47:45 PM Cougar Draven: What can you tell me about she whose rules you must follow? : 10:48:01 PM Cougar Draven: (And I apologize for the Jeopardy-like questions, but I know you're under rules.) : 10:51:48 PM Josh Rallus: Pneevr Zvyyre, jnf ure anzr. Ure snzvyl zbirq gb Jrfg Ivetvavn n lrne orsber ure ovegu. Fur bayl yvirq gb frr frira lrnef bs guvf Rnegu. Fur unq n yvxvat bs chmmyrf, n oevyyvnag zvaq. Fur jnf dhvgr vzntvangvir, naq uneqjbexvat jura gur jbex jnf vagrerfgvat. Fur unq oebja unve, unmry rlrf. Ovt, ornhgvshy, unmry rlrf. : 10:53:22 PM Cougar Draven: When was this? : 10:54:30 PM Cougar Draven: Also, as a second question, how much similarity does this have to the actual game of Aggravation? : 10:56:13 PM Josh Rallus: V unq orra ehaavat sbe fbzr gvzr, naq univat hfrq n terng qrny bs sbepr, V oryvrirq V unq rfpncrq zl chefhre. V pebffrq gur bprna, naq unccrarq hcba gur Zvyyre'f va gur lrne 1984. : 10:57:47 PM Cougar Draven: And, for good measure, a third question: Why did Carrie die? : 10:57:55 PM Shaggy Buddy Snaps: By who or what were you being pursued? : 10:59:14 PM Josh Rallus: Ng svefg gurer jrer gjb cynlref, n png-naq-zbhfr fpranevb. V pubfr Ntteningvba nf n zrffntr gb zl Xrrcre. : 10:59:56 PM Cougar Draven: To let him know that he was a player in the game, I assume. : 11:01:01 PM Shaggy Buddy Snaps: Are there two sides to this game, or six? : 11:03:00 PM Verdett: actually i think it would be better to just ask how many sides there are period : 11:03:40 PM Josh Rallus: Gur Perngher vf yvxr zr, naq lrg qvssrerag. Uvf xvaq vf gur ernfba gung V jnf obea vagb qnzangvba. Ur'f fnqvfgvp, frysvfu. Ur'f n zbafgre. Ur jnagrq zr, sbhaq ure. Ur fynhtugrerq ure sbe cyrnfher. : 11:05:54 PM Shaggy Buddy Snaps: Is the Creature what was pursuing you? : 11:06:12 PM Josh Rallus: V gevrq gb svtug uvz nsgre V sbhaq ureeqnatyvat yvxr gung.VjnagRq gb Xvyyuvz.VPBHYQABGZNANTRRGB : 11:07:49 PM Verdett: Do you know how to kill it? : 11:08:02 PM Josh Rallus: SBEPRQGB EHA GB EHA JNF GB QVR ARRQRQGB SVAQ FURYGREE VARRQRQNXRRCRE : 11:09:06 PM Cougar Draven: Why do you still have to follow Carrie's rules? : 11:10:53 PM Josh Rallus: Vqrfver gb ubabe uRe zrzbel. Bhe tnzr arireraqrq. : 11:11:35 PM Verdett: Is this a continuation of her game, or is this a new game? : 11:12:02 PM Josh Rallus: bOth : 11:12:13 PM Verdett: I can see how that would complicate things... : 11:12:57 PM Cougar Draven: Would talking to us candidly aid you in your revenge against the Creature? : 11:15:44 PM Josh Rallus: Gnyxvat gb nalbar bcrayl jbhyq or nf hfrshy nf vg jbhyq or eryvrivat. : 11:16:27 PM Shaggy Buddy Snaps: Who put the trashbag that had something in it on Josh's doorstep? : 11:17:06 PM Cougar Draven: Would Carrie have wanted you to make this a puzzle for the sake of solving it? : 11:27:19 PM Josh Rallus: V pnaabg fnl sbe pregnva. : 11:34:08 PM Verdett: and thats that... : 11:34:46 PM Cougar Draven: That's essentially the single defining statement of this phase of this "game". : 11:34:54 PM Cougar Draven: Of course he cannot say for certain. : 11:37:56 PM Verdett: lol yeah Category:Chat logs